


Have you ever been in love

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Songfic, celine dion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Can't give one, just read ;-)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Paramount, but story is mine!</p>
<p>Songfic - Have you ever been in love by Céline Dion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever been in love

B'Elanna walked into the mess hall and saw Chakotay sitting at a table all by himself.

He had a plate of food in front of him, but it looked untouched.

She went to the replicator and ordered a herbal tea, but kept looking at him.

"You should tell him that dish tastes better when it's hot."

Neelix startled her.

She looked at him, confused.

"He's been sitting there for the last half hour and hasn't even taken one bite." he explained.

She shook her head, took the cup of tea and walked over to him.

He didn't even notice her sitting down in front of him.

"Are you waiting for it to be transported into your stomach?"

She looked at him and sipped her cup.

He looked up at her, blinked slowly and frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, welcome back! Do you recommend it?" she tried again.

This time he raised an eyebrow.

"Recommend what?"

"Chakotay, are you even listening to me?"

"B'Elanna, you're really talking in riddles, you know that?"

He sounded a little annoyed.

"I was talking about the food, but you clearly have other things on your mind. Want to enlighten me?"

She stopped playing with him, her tone soft.

Chakotay thought a moment.

He wasn't sure if he should be discussing this with her, but he felt like he was going insane.

_'She would understand, wouldn't she?'_

He leaned forward and motioned her to do the same.

He looked around to see if anyone was in a hearing distance, but it was safe.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Chakotay, come on!" she drew back his attention.

"Have you ever been in love, you could touch the moonlight?" he started.

B'Elanna looked at him as if he was speaking in an alien language, which the universal translator couldn't translate.

"What?" she finally managed to ask.

"When your heart is shooting stars… you're holding heaven in your arms?" he went on.

"What in the blue blazes are you talking about?"

She leaned back in her chair, shaking her head.

"Have you ever been so in love?" he slightly raised his voice, but quieted down when he saw heads turn in their direction.

B'Elanna started laughing again.

"Oh my God."

He just stared at her.

"I didn't realize you had it THAT bad!"

His confusion grew bigger.

"Do you mean…"

"I mean, I've known for a while you had feelings for her, but to have you say things like that…"

"She's really gotten under your skin, hasn't she?" she said dryly.

"You've known?"

"The way you look at her, talk to her, touch her… We all know, Chakotay."

He was silent.

He had to concentrate not to let his mouth fall open.

"Who's we?"

"Harry, Tom and I. And I guess Tuvok. I even think he figured it out way before we did. I guess some of the crew thinks the same thing."

Chakotay also leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and let his head fall back in his neck.

When he opened his eyes, B'Elanna was standing next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

She looked serious.

She bent down, close to his ear.

"The time we spend, waiting for something that is heaven sent… Chakotay, when you find it, don't let go!" she whispered and left him alone.

_'I know…'_ he thought.

\--------------------

"Captain, would you like me to repeat what I have just explained or should I come back at a more appropriate time?"

Kathryn looked up at her Chief of Security and tried to remember what they were discussing.

She felt embarrassed when she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Tuvok. I think we should continue in the morning when I've had a decent night of sleep."

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is something on your mind, Captain? I've noticed your loss of concentration lately. Is there something you wish to get of your mind?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

"You know me too well, old friend."

Her smile faded and she sighed.

He just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Have you ever walked on air?"

"Captain?"

He raised his famous eyebrow.

"Ever felt like you were dreaming?"

"I should say that I haven't, as I suggest you don't mean that literally."

His tone remained even.

She chuckled.

"I never thought it could… but it really feels that good…" she said to herself, then asked:

"Have you ever been so in love?"

She knew he wouldn't answer that question.

He stood up and she looked up into his eyes.

"The time you've spent, waiting for something that is heaven sent."

"My advice, Captain, when you find it, don't let go!" he said and walked out of the ready room, leaving her wondering about what he had just said.

She could swear there had been a hint of emotion in his words.

\--------------------

"I assume we all know what we have to do from this point?"

Captain Janeway looked at her Senior Staff at the table.

They all nodded.

"Dismissed." she said and watched them all leave the room.

Everyone but her First Officer.

He looked like he was a million miles away.

She stood up and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Chakotay looked up into her eyes and was greeted by the warmest smile.

Her blue sapphires were breathtaking.

He immediately felt lost in them.

Her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

He looked so incredibly handsome.

"Have you ever said a prayer and found that it was answered?" she blurted out.

"Not just yet." he answered.

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He felt her tremble and took his chance.

"Have you ever been in love, you could touch the moonlight?"

He pulled her down on his lap.

"Yes." she whispered.

"You could even reach the stars, no matter how near or far?"

She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wrapped hers around his neck.

"All my hope has been restored! I ain't looking anymore!"

"We've finally found our meaning!"

A tear escaped her eye.

"Have you ever felt this way?"

She thought about Mark…

"No, but I like the feeling!" she admitted, to both him and herself.

Their eyes locked and they couldn't fight it any longer.

He placed his hand in her neck and pulled her close.

"When you find it…"

"Don't let go!"

"I won't!"

"I know!"

They shared their first kiss and it was not at all what they had imagined it to be.

It was much better!

 

THE END


End file.
